


Valentine's Day 2021

by dollar_store_emo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollar_store_emo/pseuds/dollar_store_emo
Summary: Kazuichi gets his wisdom teeth out right before Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Valentine's Day 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for 600 followers on soudam-appreciation on tumblr!

“Mr. Tanaka?” The receptionist calls out, distracting the man with the same name. “Mr. Souda is ready for you to see him.”

The breeder walks back with the receptionist, only for the surgeon to open the door and let him inside. A drugged up Kazuichi waits for him in a dentist chair. His eyes are hazy under the effects of anesthesia and they light up when he sees his boyfriend. 

“Heyyyy there, hot stuff…”

Gundham takes a good look at Kazuichi. Rather than his usual blue jumpsuit, he has a white t-shirt on, as well as a pair of checkered lounge pants. A black hoodie was balled up beside him and he had a blanket over his body. 

His face, however, looked way different.

His cheeks were swollen and his jaw was propped open slightly from the bloody gauze in the back of his mouth. A pair of wire framed glasses sat on his nose, making whatever was behind the lenses warp slightly to Gundham from his vantage point. Looking at his boyfriend’s arm, the IV was still inserted and the blood pressure cuff was still around the upper part of the limb.

After the surgeon watched the two interact in a more-than-friendly manner, she walked over and asked the pink haired man a few questions to prove his consciousness. Once he was cleared, the IV was removed and the cuff was taken off. A bandage was put in the bend of Kazuichi’s elbow and Gundham helped him put on what was technically  _his_ hoodie, but his boyfriend stole it so often that it might as well belong to the other man.

“…And I sent in the prescription for your painkillers to the pharmacy down the street.” The surgeon finished, “Before I forget! I know that Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, but no making out!” she said with a slight chuckle. 

“No promises!” Kazuichi slurred out in a barely understandable manner, grabbing onto Gundham’s sleeve while trying to get himself out of the chair.

After Gundham got off the phone, a cream colored Mercedes Maybach made its way into the parking lot. The driver of the vehicle rolled down the front window and revealed herself.

“Thank you for offering to drive us, Sonia.”

“I’m happy to help a friend!” the princess responds, unlocking the doors and removing her seatbelt. She opens her door and stretches her legs, walking towards the couple.

The two of them get Kazuichi in the car and buckle him in. The drugged mechanic pokes at a scented air freshener behind the driver’s seat. Gundham notices it while he’s getting his boyfriend into the car.

“Mint and lavender?” He asks Sonia.

The two of them step away from the car for a moment, closing the doors.

“You made me aware of Kazuichi’s travel concerns, and I would rather not have him throw up in my car.” She responds, “I did some research on aromatherapy and its effects.”

“Thank you. I’m sure Kazuichi will appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

Gundham joined Kazuichi in the back and Sonia made her way to the driver’s seat. She started the car and drove off.

The three of them arrived at the pharmacy and walked inside. Sonia and Gundham made sure that Kazuichi was ok while walking beside him. Their shared pace was significantly slower and Gundham held the end of his boyfriend’s blanket off the floor. They walked up to the pharmacist and Kazuichi slowly reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out the sheet of paper with the prescription written on it. 

Once the pharmacist brought the bottle of painkillers to him, Kazuichi started wandering towards a bench near the vestibule. Right as he left, Gundham started whispering something to Sonia.

“I would like to make Valentine’s Day special for Kazuichi and give him some gifts. Would you mind sitting with him and making sure he is alright?”

“Of course! I will follow after him right away!”

Sonia then left with Kazuichi and Gundham was left to his own devices.

A stuffed animal catches the breeder’s eye: a pink stuffed dinosaur holding a heart. He grabs it and heads over to the next aisle. In that aisle were various candies and cards. He grabs a heart shaped box, a card, and some soft candies that don’t require chewing.

He meets up with Kazuichi and Sonia with a gift bag, and then the three of them head back to Hope’s Peak Academy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuichi and Gundham spend Valentine’s Day together. Gundham was sitting on the bed with Kazuichi while an unknown romantic comedy played on the tv screen. The shorter man nuzzles into his boyfriend’s chest and the boyfriend in question wraps his arm around the other’s shoulders.

After almost an hour of cuddling, Kazuichi starts feeling the pain come back in his lower face.

“Gundham…” He speaks softly and he tries moving his jaw as little as possible. “my face hurts.”

Gundham takes a long look at his pain-riddled boyfriend. His cheeks were swollen and bruised. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him, considering that he got the same thing done two months prior. The breeder had been in immense pain for almost a week, but he knew that the first two days afterward were the most painful.

Gundham checks his watch and sees that his boyfriend has another 10 minutes until his next dose of painkillers.

“I cannot give you more painkillers for the next ten minutes, however I can get you some ice for your mouth.”

Kazuichi hummed in response while Gundham left the mechanic’s room to head over to his own.

While Gundham was in his room, he grabbed the gift bag and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction from inside their shared cage. Once he had those items, he went into his fridge and grabbed two ice packs and some heart shaped, cherry flavored, vegan jello.

Gundham walked back into Kazuichi’s room with the gift bag, Devas, ice, and jello. Kazuichi saw his boyfriend walk back in and reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a small box.

“I got you a gift!” Kazuichi called out. He made a pained expression and raised his hand to his swollen cheek and jawline. The eyes behind his thick lenses start shimmering and a few tears fall down his cheeks. Gundham hands his crying boyfriend the ice packs and puts them against his cheeks. Gundham grabs a strip of fabric and ties it around the ice packs on Kazuichi’s face. 

Handing over each other’s respective gifts, Gundham opens his first. He looks inside and notices a remote control, as well as a robotic hamster covered in pink and red faux fur. He and the Devas looked at the item bestowed to him.

“I love it so much! It reminds me of your current state.”

“Shush. This was you two months ago.”

“It has been ten minutes. I will get you your next painkiller.” Gundham brought the bottle over and gave him a glass of water. Kazuichi took the pill from Gundham and sipped the water given to him.

“I know that you are in a lot of pain currently, but you must eat something in order to not feel nauseous. I brought you some jello.”

Gundham hands him a small plate with heart shaped pieces of cherry vegan jello, as well as a small spoon.

Kazuichi grabs the spoon and opens his mouth as far as he could, which was parting his lips and exposing the fronts and tips of his shark-like teeth. Slowly but surely, he swallowed the little pieces of jello. 

“Now that you have eaten, here is my gift to you. Gundham handed the gift bag over to his boyfriend.

Kazuichi opens the gift bag and lights up.

“I love it! It’s so cute!” He cuddles the dinosaur and sets it in his lap. Continuing to go through the bag, he finds a heart shaped box and a card. Opening the envelope and then the card, he giggles.

“I don’t want to blow this, but…whale you be mine?” He attempts to smile.

He opened the heart shaped box, finding meltaway chocolates inside.

Kazuichi was even more smitten with Gundham than he thought he could ever be. His boyfriend was always so thoughtful, especially when he was in the position of a caretaker. 

Gundham sits back down on the bed and Kazuichi snuggles into him. He strokes his slightly greasy pink hair and gives him soft kisses where his face isn’t sore.

  
  



End file.
